Bitter Sweet
by First Movement
Summary: Take place 3 years after their graduation day. What happen to Misaki and Usui? Are they still the same? A little one shot from me


Thanks guys for all the comments

I learn something from it ^^

And thanks to my beta reader misa-chan46

Can't do it without you ^^

- I don't own Maid-sama -

* * *

_Rewrite_

**Chapter 1 : Morning Activity**

*bip bip bip bip*

Misaki turned off her alarm. She groaned while pushing her head deeper into her pillow.

_Come on, give me 5 more minutes._

*dert dert dert dert*

_Gosh! Why can't anybody let me sleep for just 5 more minutes! I should turn off my phone before sleeping._

She picked her phone from her desk and answered it.

"What!", she shouted, knowing who was calling her so early in the morning.

"He he, Misa-chan always has her way to say good morning", answered the guy across the phone.

"It's up to me to say good morning, Baka"

"Sure you are, I just hope you'll greet me with something more romantic", she could see him smile just by hearing his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. So, what's going on? Why did you call me so early in the morning? Can't you wait 5 more minutes to **actually** ruin my sleep", she said, now fully awake. He chuckled.

"Actually it's just the right time for you to wake up. And this morning, I suddenly missed you, so I called you to hear your voice.I can't wait 5 more minutes to hear it Misa-chan.", he said. Misaki blushed, she got up from her bed and walked outside her bedroom. She kept her voice calm.

"Well, thank you. But I will appreciate it more if you can just wait 5 more minutes", she walked to her front door.

"But I can't. Does Misa miss me?", she heard his teasing tone. She already knew it well. She opened her front door and looked at her right.

"No, because I've already seen you", she said and then cut off the phone. A blonde guy stood in front of her apartment with his back against the wall. He turned his head to look at her. His green eyes were soft when he saw her. He smiled to her.

"You can just say you miss me too", he said while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah right", she walked back in to her apartment. Usui followed her.

"Why don't you just go in instead of calling me?", Misaki asked while grabbing something to eat from her refrigerator. She took out some apples and a carton of milk. She ate her apples and finished her milk before throwing them to the garbage can.

"I forgot to bring my copy of your apartment's key", he smirked. She narrowed her eyes.

"No you didn't. You just wanted to ruin my sleep didn't you?",making her sentence a statement rather than question. Usui raised his eyebrows, a bit shocked to hear that she knew it. He chuckled.

"You know it then", he walked closer to Misaki and hugged her.

"Come on Usui, I have been with you for almost 4 years. And to think that I don't know, maybe you're a bit naive", she said, hugging him back. She breathed his scent. Oh, how much she liked it. She liked his minty and fresh scent, especially when she smelled it first in the morning. He pulled back a bit.

"Wow, you're getting harder and harder to tease Misaki", he smiled. Than he bent down to kiss her, only to be stopped by her , two inches before his lips met hers. Misaki covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Morning breath." she said.

"I don't really mind it actually"

"Well, I do, so please excuse me for a few minutes. I'll take a bath", she pulled away from Usui's hug. She kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom that's in her bedroom.

Usui smiled, and then sat down on her couch.

It was already 3 years after they finished high school. They decided to take college, and Misaki had to move so it would be closer to her college .

Usui still remained in his apartment. They had expressed their feelings toward each other on their graduation day .They started dating officially in college, after he took care of the issue his family had of course.

After many arguments and debates, they let him get his freedom. And now, he could go wherever and do whatever he wanted. And all he wanted was just being with Misaki. So, he decided to enter the same university that Misaki entered. Misaki took law, meanwhile Usui took economics.

Usui took out a key from her pocket and smiled at it. He would never forget to bring her key. It was 2 years ago, that Misaki gave him a copy of her apartment key. Or he made her .

He always waited for her at her front door every morning to wait for her to go out of her apartment. He also waited for her to go back home. He said it was better to give him her key so he didn't have to wait all day in front of her apartment.

People would think Usui was a stalker. Misa just stared at him and told him that he had already been a stalker from the start. Usui just laughed at what she said because it was actually true.

It was a cold night that day he had waited for to come home. He was frozen out there, hoping that Misaki would come back soon. She had already told him that she had something to do with her assignment and would come back late, but he still came to her apartment and waited for her.

She was shocked when she saw him in front of her apartment, his face all blue from the chilly air outside.

She took him in and immediately made him warm tea. She asked him why he still waited her come back home when she already told him that she would be late today. He just smiled and told her that he wanted to be the first to greet her when she got home.

Misaki just sighed and told him that it would be better if he waited her inside, and she gave him her key as long as he promised not to do anything perverted to her.

He agreed and smirked, he could just call her to ask her when she came home, so he didn't have to wait her for long. But that won't make Misaki give him her key, so he decided to wait for her until he was frozen.

Misaki got out of her bed room, she let her black hair down to her waist. She decided to keep her hair long after she graduated. Usui loved it that she kept it long, but he hated it if there was a man who stared at Msaki. Misaki wore a white shirt with elbow sleeves extent and a pair of jeans. Usui looked at Misaki.

_It's so her. Simple. But that's what I like about her._

He smiled at her, and got up from the couch. He walked to her and stopped right in front of her.

"Now, where's my good morning kiss?", he said, smirking. She blushed a little and sighed.

"What? Why should I do th ̶ ", she was interrupted with his lips on hers.

It was just meant to be a simple kiss, but then he started to kiss her softly, and then passionately.

His hand wrapped her waist, making her closer to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He licked her bottom lips to make her open hers.

She let him in. Several minutes passed before Misaki pulled away. They breathed heavily.

"We should stop it if we don't want to be late", Misaki said while she calmed her self.

"I don't really mind actually", he smirked. He moved her closer to him..

"No. Later", she said, gave a quick kiss then pulled from Usui. He smirked even more when he heard her say later.

She took some papers on the desk in front of the couch. She turned around to look at him. Usui looked at her back, then he suddenly remembered something.

"Misaki, why did you wake up late this morning? Usually, you already awake when I came"

"Oh, I was feeling so tired. I had to stay up late to do my paper", she said, making her busy with the paper on her hand.

_What? How can he notice it?_

"Really?", his voice was unsure.

"Yup", she couldn't look at his eyes.

_He will know immediately that I'm lying if I look his eyes. After all, I can't see his eyes when I'm lying._

"Ok then", he shrugged.

_Whew. Thank god, he is usually so persistent to know the truth if he knows that I'm hiding something from him. Even a little thing._

_What? It's not that I'm cheating on him. I just want to make a surprise for him on his birthday next week. And I usually can't do that because like I said, he always knows it if I'm hiding something!_

_It's his fault that he can read me easily. Well, I actually practiced cooking last night until late, of course after doing my homework._

_And by seeing what I had done tonight, I know it will be successful. Ha! I will show him that I actually can cook!_

Misaki smiled at the thought.

"Come on Misa, we're going to be late", Usui said.

"Ok ok", Misaki walked to his side. He took her hand and they went out from her apartment. She locked it and they walked to the bus stop.

"Hmmm... thank you Takumi to wake me up this morning", she said.

"It's ok. You know, it's kind of nice to hear your shouting so early in the morning. It makes me fully awake you know", he smirked.

"Yeah, your welcome", she rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

* * *

Sorry guys, I said I want to write another chapter, but I don't have time and I'm working with the new story right now. So sorry guys :(

I just don't have the time, Sorry


End file.
